In children, a growth plate will sometimes grow faster on one side than the other causing an angular or rotational deformity of the bone. Traditional methods of treating angular deformities of the growth plate include insertion of staples, k-wires, or screws into the growth plate to restrain or temporarily arrest growth on one side while allowing the other side to grow and correct the angular deformity. In some instances, however, the restricted side of the growth plate may fuse closed while the other side of the growth plate is still growing, thereby resulting in a deformity in the opposite direction.